Presentes e neve
by Thata Moony
Summary: Um natal na casa dos Malfoy? Só pode ser brincadeira!


Presentes e Neve

20 de Dezembro de 1990 , neve e uma bela lareira. Ginny Weasley e suas amadas pantufas de sapo aqueciam-se, enquanto os marshmallows derretiam no Chocolate Quente.

"Draco, Por quê? Por quê me deixou falando sozinha no restaurante? Sonho um natal perfeito, esse ano será uma droga, sem você aqui do meu lado...".

hr 

- Covarde! – Gritava o loiro para o espelho.

"Espelhos, honestos e quietos. Mostram quem realmente somos. Seres sem emoções. Seres malditos!".

- Que bobagem, um Malfoy como eu com medo de uma garota ruiva! Medo? Creio que essa palavra não combine com Draco Malfoy! - Gritava ele em frente a sua imagem refletida.

Draco olhava atentamente no calendário. Dia 20 de Dezembro, teria quatro dias pra convidar Ginny para uma ceia de natal em sua casa. Juntamente de outros Malfoy! Sua maior preocupação seria a duvida de que Weasleys e Malfoys jamais conseguiriam sobreviver a uma noite tão pacifica como a de Natal.

hr 

Ginny ouvira o carteiro chegar como todas as manhãs. Foi pegar a correspondência, mas um envelope com um selo dourado chamou a atenção.

- Uma carta! E pra mim! – Fazia tempo que não recebia uma, Ginny ficou com receio. Seria uma noticia ruim?

Ginny abriu o envelope com receio. Há tempos não recebia cartas. Seria alguma noticia ruim?

_ i "Cara Ginny,_

_Desculpe por tudo naquele dia! Estava atrasado! Desculpa mesmo! Bom..._

_Será que você aceitaria passar o natal comigo?_

_Meus pais aceitaram logo que disse que era uma pessoa importante pra mim, não disse quem era, porque se eu falasse que era um Weasley, acho que eu não estaria mais aqui escrevendo esta carta. _

_Aceita? _

_Draco." /i _

A simples idéia de conhecer os Malfoy fora extremamente estranha e constrangedora. Afinal ele não contou quem era aos pais. A idéia fez Ginny dormir com a cabeça doendo.

A duvida de arriscar ou não a honra da família por um amor. Se deveria fugir ou permaneceria imóvel, vivendo sua vida normalmente, como vivera durante seus 12 anos.

Logo que amanheceu, Ginny pulou da cama e se dirigiu à sua escrivaninha. Abriu a gaveta e pegou um papel e uma caneta. Começara a escrever uma carta em resposta à Draco, mas sem ter absoluta certeza do que estava querendo dizer. Terminada a carta, resolveu rele-la. Surpreendeu-se com sua resposta.

_ i "Draco querido,_

_Sim, eu aceito passar o natal na sua casa. Achei uma idéia muito boa!_

_Com carinho,_

_Ginny Weasley." /i _

hr 

- Olá, posso ajudar? – disse o atendente da loja de casacos á Draco.

- Pode, preciso de um casaco de pele feito à mão. Para presente.– respondeu Draco imediatamente.

O Atendente pegou uma caixa azulada e a abriu. Surge um casaco de pele de lontra, alta costura e com detalhes em ouro.

Draco pagou pelo casaco e seguiu para a porta da loja. Viu de relance um vulto de cabelos ruivos sair da loja de embrulhos, mas não podia dizer exatamente se conhecia ou não a tal pessoa. Estava ocupado demais tentando equilibrar a grande caixa azulada em sua mão esquerda, enquanto abria a porta da loja com a direita.

No dia 24 de dezembro, já sentia o cheiro de peru assando ao molho grego. A Sra. Malfoy estava por mais incrível que pareça feliz pelo seu filho que traria não uma simples menininha, e sim uma futura Malfoy. Uma buzina de um transporte tão simples ecoou pela casa malfoy inteirinha.

- Obrigada. Quanto foi mesmo? – uma voz feminina falava com um taxista.

- Foram 26 libras.

- Espere um pouco aqui marca 21! – gritava furiosa

- A Gorjeta está incluída.

- Leva então vai. – Disse Ginny ao taxista, sabia que não conseguira discutir numa noite de natal. – "Da próxima vez do um jeito de vir sem esses miseráveis. Discutir por cinco Libras!"

Draco ouviu a voz de Ginny, já estava na fechadura olhando quando ela ia chegar. Ginny nem começou a bater na porta e Draco já abriu. Ela surgiu com um enorme pacote com um embrulho de árvores de natal.

- Ginny!

- Oi Draco! Faz tempo que agente não se vê! Desde o restaurante ,não é mesmo?- Dizia Ginny enquanto observava a enorme árvore de natal dos Malfoy. Eles sabiam como decorar uma casa numa ocasião especial, espere estamos falando mesmo dos Malfoy?

- Pois é... Quer fazer alguma coisa enquanto a ceia não fica pronta?

- Está nevando... Por que não vamos lá fora fazer um boneco de neve?

- Boneco de neve? Isso parece uma coisa boba... Você me ensina?

- Draco você teve infância? – disse zombando da cara dele.

- Hahaha, engraçadinha.

Ginny segurou firme na mão de Malfoy que a levava até o jardim dos fundos. A garota, com um punhado de neve na mão, explicava ao Draco como fazer os bonecos.

- Primeiro você deve pegar um punhado assim de neve, escolher um lugar em que você vai montar e fazer a base que é a mais importante.

- Tá bom e agora?

- Agora você tem q fazer uma bola média para o corpo e pegar três nozes pra fazer os botões. Depois nós fazemos uma menor para a cabeça e... Draco o que é isso que você fez?

- Acho que meu boneco foi atropelado, mas, prossiga... E Agora?

- Agora senhor não-tive-infancia ele está pronto. – disse rindo

- Hey, isso não tem graça! – Draco jogou uma bola de neve na cara de Ginny – Eu posso não ter tido infância, mas sei como fazer uma bola de neve!

- Ah é?! – e Ginny jogou uma outra bola de neve em Draco, como resposta.

- Agora você vai ver Ginny! – Ele saiu correndo atrás da ruiva com uma outra bola de neve em sua mão.

- Vem me pegar se puder!

Quando Ginny olhou para trás, nem viu que o projeto de boneco de Draco estava lá e tomou um baita tombo. Ele veio correndo pra ajudá-la.

- Você está bem? Foi um tombo em tanto! – Disse preocupado.

- Sim, acho que sim.

- Venha vou te ajudar a levantar – Draco estendeu a mão para ajudá-la.

Draco levantou a ruiva do chão e ao se olharem perceberam estar muito perto um do outro e os olhos deles brilhavam como nunca. Draco abraça Ginny que se sentia muito segura em seus braços, ela olhou bem nos olhos dele que não paravam de brilhar pareciam feitos de estrelas.

- Acho que estou bem melhor agora. – Disse Ginny se afastando dos braços do loiro.

11h45min. da noite, o céu estava lindo a lua minguante estava realmente perfeita. O cheiro do peru da senhora Malfoy estava dando água na boca de todos. A mesa da ceia estava linda com velas acesas. Na porta ouvia um barulho de alguém chegando. Eram tios do Malfoy com seus primos com idade de sete e oito anos.

- Primo! – Gritavam e corriam os dois primos de Malfoy – Quem é essa ai? Draco tá namorando, Draco tá namorando! – cantarolava as duas pestinhas loiras.

- Se vocês aprontarem com ela vocês estão ferrados! Ouviram bem?

- Ui que meda de você! Parece até que é mais velho que a gente.

- Mas eu sou mais velho que vocês!

- Conta outra! – Zombava as pestinhas.

- Quem são Draco? – Ginny perguntava assustada.

- Meus Primos... São duas pestinhas! – dizia Draco um tanto que constrangido pelo que acabara de acontecer.

Meia noite, Família Malfoy em volta da árvore de natal fazendo o amigo secreto. Todos estavam lá menos o sr Malfoy que sumira desde que fez sua salada. Draco odiava participar dessa bobagem. Levou Ginny novamente até o quintal para entregar o pacote azulado com a fita vermelha.

- Isso é pra você! Feliz natal! – Dizia Draco com um belo sorriso no rosto

Ginny desembrulhando cuidadosamente o pacote percebeu que era bem pesado. Com um olhar brilhante viu que era seu desejado casaco de pele! Mas como ele sabia?

- Isso é demais Draco! Era meu sonho ter um desses! Minha família nunca teve condições de dar um desses pra mim! – Disse Ginny tão feliz que abriu um sorriso enorme. – E... Agora seu presente!

- Meu? – disse Draco bem surpreso - Espere um pouquinho, nós não combinamos nada! Isso não vale!

- Então eu posso devolver esse pacote pra loja de doces?

- Doces?...Agora você pegou pesado! Amo doces!!! – Dizia quase roubando o pacote da mão da ruiva.

- Calma seu gordo! Pode pegar agora! – Dizia ela entregando o pacote de árvores de natal.

Eram chocolates de vários tipos e tamanhos, Draco simplesmente amou! Quase engoliu de uma vez só... Mas se conteve.

Voltaram pra sala onde estavam todos muito felizes com seus presentes. E do nada surge uma figura espatifada na lareira da sala arrumando algo que parecia uma barba branca. Era um Papai Noel.

- Hohoho, cadê as pestinhas mais loiras do mundo? – disse o Noel.

- Aqui! Aqui! – disse os dois juntos

- Hoho esses pacotes são para vocês dois.

- Mas, Noel não são só crianças boas que ganham presentes? – disse a tia desconfiando.

- Hoho... Pelo que eu sei – tirando a barba e a barriga falsa – Somos Malfoys! – revelando ser o Lúcio Malfoy.

Ginny viu que por traz daqueles cruéis sem coração, existia um espírito natalino tão grande que se lhe contassem seria impossível de acreditar.

- Vamos á ceia? – dizia a Sra Malfoy com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Todos sentados à mesa, uma garrafa de champanhe gelava numa balde de gelo, o Peru estava realmente bonito e a salada do senhor Malfoy? Bem... Ninguém nem se encostou a ela.

- Querido, posso falar com você em particular? – disse a tia de Draco para o marido.

- Claro! Hey deixem um pouco de peru pra mim!- Disse se afastando da mesa bem decorada.

Foram em direção aos quartos dos fundos.

-Querido... Eu... Eu...

- Está com fome?

- Não! Eu... estougrávidadetrigêmeos! Pronto falei!Isso é segredo está bem?!

- Está bem... Mas como?

- Ingênuo! Você sabe de onde vem os bebês não sabe?Eles simplesmente não surgem na minha barriga!

De boca aberta o tio de Malfoy ficou pensando. "Mais três pestinhas?". De volta a ceia os tios se sentam. Não com a mesma cara de antes, agora mais assustados.

- Está tudo bem com vocês? – perguntou Sra Malfoy.

- Está sim! Não se preocupe. – Disse a tia.

- Então vou abrir o champanhe! – disse Lúcio.

Draco sabia que Ginny estava muito quieta, seria porque não gostou da família dele?

- Sua peste olha o que você fez no casaco da Ginny! – Disse Draco muito nervoso.

- Draco só foi uma manchinha se eu... – O Tio não deixou Ginny completar a frase.

- Meninos vocês estão muito, muito encrencados mesmo! – Disse o tio nervoso

- Ele ia acaba se sujando mesmo! – Respondeu o pestinha.

- Vocês só me envergonham! Estão de castigo até o fim do mês!

- 5 dias de castigo?Você é bem inteligente pai – zombou

- Eu disse o mês por acaso?

Todos agora estavam enchendo suas taças com o champanhe, quando um dos pestinhas se levantou e disse:

- Um Brinde aos meus três irmãos que estão vindo ao mundo!

- Como você sabe filho? – disse a mãe do menino.

- Ouvi você e o papai atrás da porta oras! – disse com um sorriso amarelado.

- Isso era pra ser segredo! E você acaba de dobrar seu castigo!

- Mas mãe sou eu que estou de castigo!Não ele! Não sabe quem é quem mãe? – disse o menino decepcionado.

- Desisto! Desculpe Sr e Sra Malfoy, estraguei o natal de vocês...

- Que isso fez dele uma diversão! – Disse Draco querendo tirar o clima ruim da ceia - Vamos brindar pelos meus novos Primos então! E pela família que temos!

- Um Brinde! – Disse todos

- Vou colocar música! – Disse Draco – Ginny aceita dançar comigo?- Disse estendendo a mão para Ginny.

Era uma música de valsa, logo os casais estavam dançando... Inclusive os pestinhas estavam dançando com as almofadas de seda.

- Ginny eu te amo – Sussurrou no ouvido dela

- Também te amo Draco – Sussurrou como resposta

Depois da valsa eles voltaram a beber champanhe. O tio depois de umas cinco taças não podia nem ver o chão de tão Bêbado!

- Hic...Querida, vamos...Hic...Embora?...Hic Hic!

- Eu dirijo então...Você está Bêbado querido!

- Eu... Hic...Não estou...Hic...Bêbado!

- Vamos logo embora querido...Obrigada Pelo ótimo jantar! Vamos crianças pro carro.

Ao abrir o carro, se deram conta que um das pestinhas trouxera a cobra de estimação, pois a gaiola estava vazia. E com os bancos mordidos com duas dentadas cada.

- Vocês trouxeram a Gertrude?

- Não! – Disse os pestinhas loiros desviando do olhar furioso da mãe.

- Estão de castigo por trazerem ela e por mentirem!

- Mais castigo? Chega!

- Se vocês insistirem ele dobra! – Disse a tia enfurecida.

Ginny e Draco exaustos foram se arrumar para dormir. Já era 3 da manhã.

- Ginny... Que tal agente montar uns bonecos de neve antes de deitar?

- Está bem!

Foram no quintal de novo e arrumaram a neve pros bonecos.

- Hey Draco! – taca uma bola de neve na cara dele

- De novo Ginny?! Você sabe no que vai dar não é?- desafiou Ginny

- Sei sim e é isso que eu quero! – mostrou-lhe a língua e sai correndo.

- Então ta! – sai correndo com umas bolas de neve nas mãos.

Draco abraçou e beijou-a, selam mais um pouco de confiança, amor e carinho, os sentimentos esquentam o coração naquela noite de 3 graus negativos, coração pulsa forte como uma bomba prestes a explodir. O frio mistura com paixão e faz esquecer dos problemas. Começou a chover forte, encharcando os dois. Como se quisesse dissolvê-los em um só corpo, num abraço eterno.

N.A/ Gente...essa foi minha primeira fic xD e como eu já cansei de ouvi...ela está mal escrita...mas eu estava na metade do 1º livro quando escrevi xD.

Beijos


End file.
